love in the time of dragons (male rewrite)
by hwest
Summary: Harry Potter and Sirius Black are suddenly transported to the past when a rouge death eater fires a misspelled curse at them. Instead of killing an already injured Harry, he sends him and Sirius to the island of Burk. What happens when he meets the Vikings but more importantly Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Time of Dragons

by Padfootette

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Padfootette is the author of this story and does not own Harry Potter. I do not write this i just got their permition to rewrite Harry as a Male.

Chapter One, Unexpected New Arrivals

Sirius grunted as he was unceremoniously dropped into the cool wet sand but he had the presence of mind to make sure he kept a firm grip on his injured son who he held tightly in his arms. he wished he had seen the rouge Death Eater earlier and not when it was to late as he might have been able to avoid the curse and get his sontreated for his head wound and his medication increased.

But he hadn't and now they were on some strange island in the middle of nowhise. Sirius was just thankful that the Death Eater has said the spell wrong and it turned into a spell which by the look of their surroundings had sent them to the past. But he wouldn't think of that now. he needed to get his son some medical help as he let out a pain filled whimper and he felt his t-shirt over his shoulder grow wet with his blood. "Shhh. Har it's going to be alright I promise." Sirius tried to soothe him brushing his damp hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Holding Harry tighter to himself so he wouldn't jump him around too much as he ran up the slope shouting for someone to help him. Sirius followed the slope up into the forest calling out again Sirius looked around and found a dirt path that he hoped would lead him out of this forest. "Who're you and what are you doing in Berk?" A muscular Viking with black spiky hair and dark coloured eyes asked Sirius. Sirius sighed in relief that someone had heard his calls and had came to help.

"Please I just need help for my son he has a really bad head wound. I tried to heal his with healing spells, as I'm a wizard and Harry is as well, while we escaped our village but it won't stop bleeding." Sirius said frantically. Sirius thought it would be best to not tell them that they were from the future but to tell them a half truth.

The man looked at the small boy held tightly in his father's arms he noticed that his breathing began to labour and that thise was an alarmingly large amount of blood spreading from under his head. "Follow me." The man said gruffly leading Sirius out of the forest as he knew what it was like to be worried about your children and he'd decided to get the boy some help before finding out who they were and what they were doing on Berk.

"My name is Spitelout and I'm the Chief's brothis and second in command hise in Berk. I'll take you to my wife Rose who is the healer and then you must say why you're here." Spitelout said firmly as he led the man through the village to the hospital hut. "Thank you Spitelout. My name us Sirius Orion Black. Sirius like the Dog Star." Sirius said when he saw Spitelout's confused look. "My son is called Harry James Potter-Black I adopted him last year after getting him away from his abusive aunt and uncle."

"How long had he lived with those... beasts?" Spitelout interrupted, anger evident in his voice. It was a terrible crime on Berk to abuse a child. "How old is he?"

"Harry is nearly sixteen and he had been with those beasts since his parents were murdered in front of him by an evil wizard when he was just a babe. I was his parents best friend and his godfather. Another wizard who was for all intense and purposes was just as evil as the othis wizard except he was on the Light Side.

The other wizard wouldn't let him live with me, he wanted him to grow up unloved so he'll sacrifice hiself in the Wizarding War, but I put a stop to him training his as much as I could without the othis wizard knowing. Anyway the war ended a few months ago but thise are still some who want to harm him. We had moved off of our original Island to one far away when I adopted him to keep him safe, but they found us. Harry had a seizure and hit his head on a rock; I was taking him to the hospital when they attacked. When I could escape with Har and ended up here. his aunt and uncle abused him because they didn't have magic." Sirius explained everything, obviously keeping quiet about them being from the future.

Thise was silence as Spitelout took in everything that had been said, when he spoke Sirius was glad thise was no hate or contentment in Sputelout's face or voice. "Don't worry Sirius here on Berk we look out for and protect each other and hardly anyone will hold your magic against either of you, but unfortunately there maybe people who will." Spitelout assured but before anything else could be said they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

Love in the Time of Dragons

by Padfootette

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Padfootette is the author of this story and does not own Harry Potter. I do not write this i just got their permition to rewrite Harry as a Male.

Chapter Two, Healing

Spitelout turned around and saw the familiar faces of his son, nephew and their friends Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "I'm sorry Snotlout but I have to get these two to your mother, the boy has a serious head injury and if I don't get him there now he'll die." Spitelout said apologetically to his son before turning around and motioning for Sirius to follow, they'd not gotten more than five steps when they were stopped yet again but this time it was by the boy with one leg sitting astride a Black dragon.

"Uncle Spitelout if your in a rush to get him to Aunt Rose maybe I could take him on Toothless as we'd get thime quicker." Hiccup suggested. Spitelout looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised silently asking him what he wanted to do. Sirius looked at Harry who was going deadly pale, making a decision Sirius nodded his head. "Take him but be careful. If he is injured anymore than he already is, I won't be responsible for my actions." Sirius informed the boy with a slight growl in his voice as Spitelout gently handed over his son to the boy.

"I'll be careful with him Sir," the boy said to him as he adjusted his grip on Harry as he turned to his dragon. "Hiccup?" Spitelout called before he took off. "Tell Rose that Harry had a seizure and hit his head on a rock and Sirius was taking him to be healed but they were attacked and had to flee their Island. Sirius has tried to heal the wound with healing spells as he is a wizard as is Harry, but nothing has worked." Spitelout ordered.

"I will don't worry." He assured his Uncle and the boy's fater before he turned to his dragon. "Alright bud get us to the hospital hut and fast." The dragon made a purr like noise as if he was reassuring him before he took off into the sky flying quickly but carefully to the hospital hut as if he was mindful of the injured boy on his back. Sirius watched the dragon until it had flown out of his sight scared that his son may fall out of the boys arms and off of the dragon in his unconscious state. "He'll be fine Sirius I promise you. My nephew Hiccup won't let anything happen to him and my Rose is the best healer and will make sure he gets the best treatment." Spitelout assured him resting his hand on Sirius's shoulder comfortingly.

"How about we go and see the Chief now, as we'd only get in Rose's way and that way Stoick and I can have a hut set up for you and Harry when he's allowed out." Spitelout suggested. Sirius sighed as he looked to where his son had disappeared too, he knew that would be the better option as they'd only get in the way, but he didn't want to leave him. Reluctantly Sirius nodded his head as he knew it was the better option as he didn't want to do anything that would cause his son more harm than good. "Alright." Sirius agreed.

"Excellent," Spitelout exclaimed. "Has anyone seen Stoick?"  
"I saw him talking to Gobber outside Gobber's shop." A chubby boy with golden blonde hair answered, sitting astride a brown chubby dragon that had skin that appeared to be covered in boulders. "Thank you Fishlegs. I need all of you to start looking for an empty house, if there is none then you'll need to collect a lot of supplies and help the men build it. We need to get this done right away preferably before Harry is let out of the hospital. Is that understood?" Spitelout asked looking at all of them but mainly his son.

"I won't let you down dad." Snotlout said fiercely.  
"Good. And when Harry is better you all best be looking after him, especially you Snotlout and it goes for Hiccup as well, as Hiccup is the future chief and you son are the future captain of the guard so it is up to the both of you to make sure that Harry is well looked after when he is with you." Spitelout said fiercely looking at each of the teenagers in the eye.

"We won't let you down Spitelout and you can can count on us to look out for your son Sir when he's better." A tough Girl with light long blonde hair said. Sirius nodded thanking all of them including Spitelout again before the teens left and Sirius followed Spitelout in silence to where the Chief was said to be.

"Stoick? Gobber?" Spitelout shouted as he and Sirius came within hearing distance of the two men.  
"What is it Spitelout? And who is this?" Stoick asked looking at Sirius with a frown on his face, especially as he noticed the blood stained shirt the pair of them were wearing. "This is Sirius Black, Stoick I found him in the forest along with his seriously injured son. Hiccup has taken him to Rose." Spitelout informed.

"How did you end up on Berk?" Stoick asked eyeing Sirius suspiciously. Sirius quickly told the two men before him everything he had told Spitelout making sure he didn't leave anything out so he wasn't called out on anything.

"Don't worry all of Berk will make sure you and your son are safe, your Berkians now and we look out for our own." Stoick informed Sirius.  
"Thank you," Sirius said gratefully.  
"There is no need to thank me. You and your son can stay in my house until your house is ready and your son is properly healed. There is plenty of room and I won't hear any arguments." Stoick stated fiercely. Sirius nodded gratefully he couldn't be more thankful to these people who willingly took Harry and himself in despite not knowing who they are.

"Now lets go and see how your son is doing." Stoick stated, there was some things he had to do but he could see that this man was worried about his son, so the things could wait. "Gobber, Spitelout I want you to help with Sirius's house. Make sure it is close to my house so if there is trouble or Harry gets sick again, help would easily be at hand." Stoick ordered. Once Gobber and Spitelout had left Stoick led the way to the Hospital Hut.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Stoick asked surprised. He was surprised to find his son and Toothless in the room as he knew his son had Dragon Training Academy duties to do. "Hello dad, Sir." Hiccup nodded to his father and Sirius as he stood up from his chair beside Harry's bed where he had been wiping a cool cloth over his forehead. "Toothless won't hurt him Sir!" Hiccup assured Sirius noticing that he was looking at Toothless with an emotionless expression upon his face. "Oh, I know Harry has always had a way with dragons. I was wondering what type he is as I've never seen his kind before. And call me Sirius, Sir makes me feel old." Sirius told him.

"Toothless is a Night Fury, the last of his kind I think as no other has been spotted." Hiccup told him before turning to his dad. "I'm here because I wanted to make sure he was alright Aunt Rose has healed the cut on his head and the other smaller cuts on his body, but he has a fever and I was trying to help bring it down while Aunt Rose made the medicine."  
"He's alright. Harry is alright?" Sirius asked interrupting whatever Stoick was going to say. His voice was filled with worry and his eyes shined with unhed tears.

"Ahh! You must be his father?" A woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked as she entered the room. "Harry will be fine. I've healed his head wound but he does have a slight concussion, but he should be fine in a few days but I would like to keep him here tonight and maybe tomorrow depending on how he is when he awakes. As Hiccup said he does have a slight fever but that seems to have come down slightly. I'm Rose Haddock, wife to Spitelout and healer for this village." The woman now known as Rose introduced herself to Sirius.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Sirius Black. Thank you so much for healing my son." Sirius sighed as he sunk bonelessly into the chair Hiccup had vacated. "And thank you Hiccup for everything you've done for him."

"Yes good job son." Stoick praised clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "You'll make a great chief someday. Right I'll leave you to it. Rose I'll see you later and Sirius I'll go and see how your house is coming along and make sure you have some supplies delivered to my house." Stoick said waving away Sirius's thanks before leaving the Hut.

There was silence in the hut as Rose went back to stocking up her supplies in case they were needed and Sirius sat watching his son as he slept while Hiccup stood in silence contemplating his question. "Ask whatever it is you want Hiccup." Sirius stated making Hiccup jump and leaving him wondering how he knew that he wihed to ask something as he was still facing Harry. Shaking his head to clear it Hiccup cleared his throat hesitantly as he asked his question hoping he wasn't stepping over some line with this new man.

"Sirius? What did you mean when you said Harry has a way with dragons?"  
Sirius chuckled slightly as he thought back to his near heart attack when he saw Harry working with the dragons in Romania before they were attacked. "You must understand that when he awakes he'll be very shy as he has been hurt badly by people who should have loved and cared for him. Which is why we moved to a new island as Dark Witches and Wizards were trying to kill him. Now we thought we were safe on our new island that his friends second eldest brother lived on. On this island they had a Dragon Sanctuary that held all different types of dragons that are known to only witches and wizards.

Harry helped out at the sanctuary often I nearly had a heart attack when I found out. We didn't kill dragons but we also didn't ride them either. They were left alone as much as possible only with us interfering when necessary, for instance feeding them, and sometimes helping to hatch the eggs, especially when it is a first time mother as they are not too sure what to do. Some dragons were kept away from each other by pens, they had a large enough space so they are not in a cage and can fly and hunt for themselves but so they don't kill each other or there offspring as some of the dragons are territorial.

Anyway Harry had a way with the dragons, able to get close up to the most hostile and extremely dangerous dragon making all the experienced workers there seem like trainees. It's hard to explain it without seeing it for yourself, but they just took to him whethim it was his kind and caring nature. But I'm lucky to have a son like him." Sirius said seriously a small proud smile playing at his lips as he looked over at his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Love in the Time of Dragons

by Padfootette

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Padfootette is the author of this story and does not own Harry Potter. I do not write this i just got their permition to rewrite Harry as a Male.

Chapter Three, Waking up

Harry groaned as he started to come around. he flinched and quickly shut his eyes tightly as the bright lights aggravated them. "It's alright Harry. I'm here." A voice said soothingly to him. Slowly this time Harry opened his eyes so they adjusted to the light and so he could adjust to the rush of memories that he suddenly got as his mind remembered all that had happened in the last few days. "Dad!" Harry whimpered at the pain in his head and in confusion for how they'd ended up in this strange place.

"It's alright Puppy," Sirius soothed running his hand through his long silky, curly hair. "Here drink this." Sirius said handing him a pain reliever potion and helping him to sit up slightly so he could drink it. Once he'd drunk the potion Sirius looked around to see if Rose was anywhime near, though he added a silencing charm as a precaution, before he told him everything that had happened after he'd blacked out and what he'd told the people here in a whisper. "Puppy you need to stick with what I've told you as the others may turn on us, though it is sort of the truth and this maybe the fresh start that we needed." Sirius said kissing his son's forehead.

"Promise me you'll never worry me like that again. And if you ever have a fit again I want you to tell me straight away. Understand?"

"Okay dad I promise." Harry said as he leaned forward to the edge of his bed so he could hug his fathim, wincing slightly as his sore muscles protested. "Ahh! I see your awake then." A rough woman's voice called from the other side of the room. "Your father has been exceedingly worried for you young man. He's barely left your side and the times that he did was only because of an order from the Chief." The woman tutted, disapproval clear in her voice and Harry knew instantly that she was the healer of this village, she had the same vibe as Madam Pomfrey and Madam Rozabella, the nurse on the dragon reserve in Romania.

"My name is Rose and I've been taking care of you since you and your fathim arrived hime three days ago." The woman Harry now knew to be Rose introduced. "Now I want you to eat something and I might let you go after that. But I want you to promise me that you won't do anything strenuous for the next couple of days and I want you to take it easy so we can see exactly what is causing the fits.

I know you will do what I ask otherwise your father and Chief Stoick will let me know as your staying with Stoick and his son, my nephew Hiccup for awhile to your house is built." Rose ordered, handing over a tray with a steamed cod, some potatoes and veg and a glass of water. "I want you to eat as much as you can." she said before walking away.

"This is your room," Stoick said as he opened the door and stepped back so Harry could see into his room. "Your father's room is next door to you with Hiccup's a few doors down and mine down the hall. I know it's not much; but I hope you like it." Stoick said unsurely.

"I love it. Thank you Stoick." Harry said, throwing his arms around the sometimes gruff man. Stoick awkwardly patted him on the head.

"It's fine. Dinner will be ready at seven in the Great Hall. Hiccup will show you and Sirius there. Right I'll... just let you settle in then." Stoick said awkwardly before leaving the room.

Shaking his head smiling slightly Harry un shrunk his beaded bag, placing it on the bed as he began to unpack all of his things that he'd been able to grab before they escaped.

"Puppy I'm gonna go work with Gobber in his shop." Sirius told his son as he kissed his forehead. "I should be back just before dinner, but while I'm out I don't want you to do anything strenuous okay. You can go out but I don't want you to exert yourself." Sirius said sternly.

"I promise dad." Harry promised as he waved to his dad as he left the house. After he'd shut the door he walked back over to where he'd left his book and settled into a chair to continue reading his favourite book.

Harry sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as he wondered around the house looking for something to do as he had finihed his book half an hour ago, though he was quickly coming to the conclusion that thime was nothing else he could do in the house as he'd cleaned it from top to bottom literally. Sighing he left the house to see what else he could do.

As he wondered around the Plaza he noticed Hiccup and Toothless walking through the village and heading in the direction of the Training Academy, that Stoick had told him and dad about yesterday. Harry smirked slightly as he snuck along after them deciding that whatever they were doing would be much more interesting in whatever one of the older Vikings would have had him doing if he'd continued to linger aimlessly around the Plaza.

"Shh Toothless. Don't tell Hiccup." Harry whispered with his right pointer finger against his lips when the dragon looked behind and saw him sneaking along behind them. Making a huff sound Toothless turned back around and ran to catch up with Hiccup. Harry smiled happily to himself as he continued sneaking behind them as he stuck to the shadows which helped that it was turning rather cloudy. he knew he shouldn't be out and about just yet but he was bored and curious about the village he found himself in, but Harry would soon find out that those two things never mixed well together.

Looking up Harry saw that if he didn't pay attention he was going to lose Toothless and Hiccup as they were just about to disappear into the distance and it would not be a good idea as he had no idea where he was or how far away from the village he was. he regretted being so focused on being sneaky that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings that if he lost Hiccup and Toothless now he'd be lost and that was not a very good idea especially not long after his latest fit. Looking up he noticed that Hiccup and Toothless had gotten even furthim away from him, giving up on being sneaky Harry raced after them determined not to lose them or to get lost.

Hiccup's P.O.V.:

"What is it Bud?" Hiccup asked when he saw Toothless stop out of the corner of his eyes, and his ears prick up looking around alert at the way they had come. As they stood thime Hiccup waiting for Toothless to move so they could continue on their way to the Dragon Training Academy or for whatever Toothless could hear to come closer so they could find out what it was; Hiccup heard it. It was the sound of small feet slapping against the ground.

Hiccup grabbed his new and improved shield and held it aloft ready to defend himself against whatever was pursuing him and Toothless. It was a tense few minutes before Hiccup saw what or rather who had been pursuing him. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be resting Harry!" Hiccup said sternly.

"I know. I know. But I had finihed my book and cleaned the whole house from top to bottom and I was bored and didn't have anything else to do, so I was wondering around the Plaza when I saw you and Toothless and decided to follow you to see what the Dragon Training is like. I know I should have asked you and I'm so sorry Hiccup." Harry apologised after he had gotten his breath back.

"It's fine Harry I was just worried about you. If you want you could come with me and watch, you won't be able to do much but you could join in with the quizzes but you won't be able to participate with the exercises." Hiccup said nervously.

"That's fine. Thank you Hiccup, I just wanted to come and watch to see what it was like. Maybe I could help as in my old village before we were attacked I used to help out at the dragon reserve that we had there." Harry told him.

"Really?" Hiccup asked looking excited at the prospect of learning more about dragons so they could better understand them. Harry nodded his head smiling. "Okay then, come on the Academy is this way." Hiccup said as he lead him towards the Academy asking him all sort of questions about the dragons he had helped looked after and about his old village.


End file.
